


my sight which was taken

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: The Edge Of Sleep (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, Graphic Injury, Nightmare, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: He couldn't see.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	my sight which was taken

**Author's Note:**

> GOD I LOVED THIS PODCAST SO FUCKING MUCH
> 
> i've been listening to it non stop and i need a season 2 is so good :,)
> 
> uh
> 
> this is really plotless cause i started writing and this happened. may make a second chapter??? if i feel like it??? or if dave possesses me again because it felt like he did when i was writing this lol
> 
> also experimental writing because this is different from my usual style. 
> 
> lots of fun to write tho

Everything was a blur as soon as everything started to come back to him. 

It all came back in a flash, as soon as his eyes had snapped open. His mind couldn't process where he was, his entire body ached and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Which his body craved; it keeps whispering to him: ‘go back to sleep. go back to sleep. go back to sleep’. But his brain screamed in return: ‘STAY AWAKE STAY AWAKE STAY AWAKE’. He knew he was safe now, in the back of his mind. He didn't know how he knew, or why, but he knew, partially, that it was okay to return to sleep. To close his eyes and lose consciousness again. 

But after three days of forcing himself to stay awake, even if he had just woken up from a deep sleep, it was a terrifying idea to return to it. 

He opened his eyes, sat up, looked around. But he couldn't see anything. Everything was just a blur. It all came together in a cacophony of colors, but he could feel dirt under his hands. He could hear soft breathing, the whispering of wind blowing, leaves rustling, and sounded to be water trickling nearby. 

But he couldn't see. 

He could hear footsteps now, the brush of clothes against skin, but he wasn't focused on that. He was focused on the fact he couldn't see and the memories suddenly rearing in the front of his mind. 

“Daviiiidddd,” it was the deep, echoing that filled his ears, his brain, and all of his senses. The ground around him was sand, and a black triangle loomed before him. 

“No,” he muttered, his knees in the sand and his fingers scraping through it. The sand burned his skin, dug into it and spilled into his veins. He stared at the triangle, his chest filling with air that tasted of dread and fear. His voice slowly rises with each word, tearing at his throat, “You shouldn't be here. They said you wouldn't be here!” 

The thing chuckles, and he could see its eyes in the middle of the triangle. It was staring at his face, peering through it and into his soul. He could feel its gaze burning his entire being. 

“Did you really think they could keep us away forever, Daviiid?” it said, and its trunk snakes out from the blackness. Its tusks slowly follow, dragging through the sand, making it turn to black ashes. “We’re here for you, Daviiidd.”

“No,” he could feel the tears streaming down his face, and they landed in the sand before dissolving. His throat was drying, just as it had before in this desert. He became thirsty. “Leave me alone, goddammit! Just leave me the fuck alone!” 

It lumbers closer, in its own skin, for once. Its red skin was blinding, burning his eyes, popping the veins there. He could feel the blood staining his skin, his veins boiling beneath the rest of his skin. Its heavy footsteps are closer, but he could hardly even see it now. His eyes were throbbing, and they felt as though they were going to explode any second. 

“Don't worry, Daviid,” it said, and it sounded as though it were directly in front of him. “You can join the others…” 

But then he'd woken up, and now he couldn't see. 

“Dave?” he knew that voice, connected it with a face he could no longer see. Linda. “Holy shit, Dave!” 

The footsteps are quicker now, and he flinched back as someone bends in front of him. He could hear the sound of rubbing fabric much closer now, and someone was grabbing the sides of his face, turning his head this way and that. 

He could feel the blood on his cheeks and gathered in his eyes, now. That must be what the problem is. 

“What the hell happened? Why are your eyes bleeding?” Linda is speaking quickly, her thumbs pressing against his cheeks to rub at the drying blood. 

“The elephant…” he mutters, and he can hear Linda swallow audibly. 

“What?” 

“One of the spirits did this to him.” it was Robbie now, his accented voice seeming to appear out of nowhere. Dave hadn't even heard him enter before he'd spoken. He still couldn't hear him, even though he should be making noise. “It stole his eyes.” 

But Dave knew his eyes were still in his skull. He could feel them, covered in blood and throbbing with each beat of his heart. They felt as though they were partly melted, leaking into the back of his head. “It was the elephant…”

It had stolen so much from him already. And now, it's even stolen his eyes. 

He would get his revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think??? 
> 
> also if y'all be interested in a discord server for this i'm thinking about making one.


End file.
